The Lyndon Gyration
'''The Lyndon Gyration '''is an escalation contract in the World of Tomorrow mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Lyndon Gyration" feat. Level 1 The target is Sal Falcone, the private investigator who is sleeping on a bench in one of the streets. There are multiple accidents that could be happenning for him. The only problem is that he is in a very crowded area, so any attempt is difficult. Additionally, Falcone will see through any disguise or suit. He is sleeping next to a motorbike that can be rigged to leak oil, and then shot to engulf it and Falcone in flames. Not far away from the bench there is a gas pipe that also be rigged to leak some gas. On his route to the pier, he will stop in front of the well, which is also an opportunity for somebody to push him. Any rigging needs a wrench, there are multiple scattered around the level but one is in the very same street Falcone is sleeping, on top of a boat. Another one is behind a locked door next to the stairs that lead to a narrow alley and then to the main square. It is important to remember that Falcone will wake up with any noise, but that can be used to an advantage, as if he is the closest to the noise, he will go investigate and then make a phone call to Francesca De Santis, standing some more seconds where the noise was. Level 2 The new target is Renardo Camerini, a pedestrian walking around town. There are multiple motorbikes along his way that can be fixed and then exploded using the aforementioned method. Level 3 The Wild Card complication just moves some motorbikes so they are not in the perfect place where targets will go by, and also has Falcone standing up and alert the whole time. After some minutes, he will make the call to De Santis and be on his usual route. It is a matter of luring the targets where the explosions will hurt them. The Civilized complication also makes it so either 47 gets spotted while killing or, in order to achieve silent assassin, there is no way Falcone can go down the well without witnesses. Level 4 The new target is Mads S. Jorgensen, a bystander who is around the area Falcone is located. He stands right in front of the aforementioned gas pipe that can be rigged, which is a perfect opportunity for an accident to happen. He also goes up the street, has a smoke and then goes back to the same area. The real challenge in this level is the Super Enforcers complication, as many civilians will be suspicious of 47 regardless of the clothes he is wearing. In particular, access to the area where the targets are requires the player to pick a specific route, as all the accesses to that area have 'perceptive' civilians. Examples of civilians who are perceptive, will spot 47 and add difficulty to complete this contract without getting spotted are: Jorgensen (the new target), the guy by the boat with the wrench on top of it, and some people who go up and down the alley where the gas pipe is located. The sheltered passageway is the only relatively safe area, as the only perceptive NPC that will go through is Falcone. Level 5 The new Wild Card complication changes the outfit required when killing Camerini and Jorgensen to bodyguard instead of any. Therefore, a bodyguard needs to be pacified or killed in order to get the bodyguard disguise. Normally, bodyguards are in very busy areas and very often in pairs. A good opportunity presents itself after killing Falcone, as the body will be dragged to the morgue by a bodyguard. Both main square toilets also offer good hunting spots as they have hiding spots for bodies and bodyguards who can be lured inside the toilet easily. The rest of the mission is very similar to the previous level. General tips *Any accesible motorbike in the map can be rigged to create a oil leak which can be ignited afterwards using any kind of fire or spark, thus effectively creating an accident trap. Note that sometimes NPCs will smoke close to one of those traps the player has created and drop the cigarrette where the oil is, triggering an unwanted explosion. *Said rigging requires a wrench (there are several available in Sapienza) and some time. 47 can be caught red-handed as every NPC around him will be suspicious of this act, but only during the first couple of seconds. The minimap will show all the gray dots as bright white when this action is performed, and back to gray when 47 is safe again. *A gun can be used to explode the scooter but it requires two shots. The first shot will leak the oil and the second shot will explode. *Even though a bomb ignites an oil leak, the game will consider the target killed by an explosive instead of an accident (thus failing any level of this contract) if the target is standing next to a leak which is in the blast radius of an explosive device or propane can. *In a similar manner, shooting a target in the head making them fall into something that could be considered an accident (e.g.: the ocean, a well, outside a window) will not be considered an accident kill. *As bodyguards are not allowed inside the morgue, as soon as 47 puts on a bodyguard disguise while being there, it will count as trespassing and other NPCs will be suspicious of him. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™